


The Perfect Picnic

by Vim_Refresh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Reference to the Silver Shroud quest, but it’s been over 200 years, good thing Hancock’s actually a sweetheart, maybe it’s not a phase, my Sole’s in her Bad Boy phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vim_Refresh/pseuds/Vim_Refresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock and the Sole Survivor are secretly pining for each other. However, Sole thinks Hancock wouldn’t be interested in an actual relationship, and Hancock is filled with self loathing and doesn’t think he’s good enough for her. Then they have a picnic and wind up confessing their feelings. Hancock’s dialogue for the confession is mostly unchanged (because it’s amazing), but Sole’s is expanded and praises Hancock more (because he’s amazing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the player character’s dialogue was cuter when they romance companions, and I wish we could compliment them. Hancock called you his missing peace Sole, step up your game. Some companions say truly adorable stuff when the player asks about the relationship, and the only responses to that are like, “let’s get going.” No Sole, Hancock deserves fluff. Say fluffy things to him.
> 
> Hancock also says some really self deprecating stuff, and there are barely any opportunities to comfort him. Here, my Sole does so.

“Come on, handsome. Show me that face!” Hancock yelled. The mirelurk turned, allowing him to hit it’s vulnerable head. Ruby was no help whatsoever, as she was laughing so hard she couldn’t aim.

“Thanks,” she said, when she finally managed to control her laughter. This was more hilarious than when he hit on assaultrons.

“For killing that thing, or for finding its eggs?” Hancock replied, pointing. Eggs were a vital ingredient for the truly excellent cakes Codsworth made, so Ruby hunted for them whenever she was by the shore. These were the first eggs they had found today, and that was after they had fought their way through the raiders, super mutants, and mirelurks that inhabited the ruins of Boston. Apparently the waterfront east of Goodneighbor sucked.

“I knew there had to be some with all these lurks around,” said Ruby delightedly, as she started to collect her prize.

“We going to eat soon? I’m too damn hungry to wait ’till Goodneighbor.”

“There’s an old park not too far from here. Has a better view,” suggested Ruby.

“Lead the way, Scrapper,” Hancock replied, and they headed off.

_Scrapper_. Ruby’s heart fluttered whenever he called her that. The nickname made her feel tough, competent, and like she belonged in this new world. It was more than that though; it was also because it was from Hancock.

She hadn’t known what to think of the mayor at fist, but the more she learned, the more impressed she’d become. She’d gone from leery, to enamoured, to hopelessly, head over heals in love. Hancock was one of those special people whose presence made any situation better. He was so damn funny, and brave, and he legitimately wanted to help people… and here she was, swooning over him like she was a goddamned teenager. If she had a notebook, she’d be scrawling ‘Mrs. Ruby Hancock,’ all over it. Pathetic. She was supposed to be an adult.

Well… some of her thoughts were ‘adult,’ or ’impure’ as Hancock put it. How could they not be? That voice: low and dangerous… it sent shivers down her spine. He was such a smooth talker, and could be so flirtatious…

No, no, bad idea, Ruby reminded herself. She assumed getting him into bed would be easy, but she knew she was in far, far too deep for anything casual. She would get all clingy and weird, and then she would be out one best friend. Her only friend who understood what being a major leader in the Commonwealth was like. No. She couldn’t even imagine trying to blunder through the wastes without him.

They reached the old park, and while hideous by prewar standards, it was still an improvement on the rest of the city. Most of the vegetation was dead, but there were decorative arches and less rubble and trash. Ruby spotted some mutfruit plants and hurried over to pick some.

“People came to these places to relax?” Hancock asked. “Guess they had fewer snipers back then.”

“Shit, you’re right. Forgot about cover,” Ruby said, glancing around at her surroundings. “If I’m remembering correctly, these stairs lead…” She trotted down the steps. “Yup, wall here. There’s even benches facing the ocean. Come on.” She sat down, tossed a mutfruit to Hancock, and patted the seat next to her. “Now we can have a proper picnic. I’ve always liked them.”

“Ain’t that just eating outside?” Hancock asked as he sat down.

“Basically.”

“Don’t you do that everyday now?” asked Hancock, amused.

“Yes, I love it,” she giggled. “Actually, a lot of my work now is just old hobbies. Tinkering and shooting ranges… but now sometimes my targets have free ammo on them. Life is good.”

They began to eat as they chatted. “We should visit Kent,” Ruby suggested when they had finished their snack. “He is so _precious_ , I just want to wrap him in a blankie and give him a mug off coco… but I don’t think that exists anymore.”

“Never thanked you for how good you were with him after Sinjin,” said Hancock, suddenly serious. “Ain’t everyone who’d be so encouraging.”

“And _I_ never thanked you for the exact same thing,” Ruby said, smiling. That was before she had started traveling with Hancock, and she had been shocked at how sweet he was with Kent. It was the first time she had thought Hancock was adorable. “Ready to head out?”

“Wait, before we go, I got something I need you to hear,” Hancock said. He sounded nervous, and that was concerning. There wasn’t much that rattled the man.

“Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah. Better than that. This is just... Tricky.” He took a breath and continued, frowning, “It's just, being out here with you, it's made me realize. Most of my life to this point, I've been running out on the good things I got. I skipped out on my family, my life in Diamond City. Took up with you just to get outta Goodneighbor. Hell, running from myself is what made me into... into a damn ghoul. But being here with you, for the first time in my life, things have just felt... Right.”

He gave her a smile, one of his sweet, little smiles that always melted her heart, then he continued, “And running, it's the furthest thing from my mind. I mean, I left Goodneighbor thinking I was gonna just sharpen up the 'ol killer instinct. But whether it's fate or destiny or just god damn coincidence, I ended up with someone like you. I turned one of the nastiest settlements in the Commonwealth into a refuge for the lost. I thought I'd done something I could hang my hat on…”

“You did,” Ruby cut in. Hancock never gave himself enough credit. “Goodneighbor’s amazing. I love it.”

Hancock smiled again, but he shook his head. “Being out here with you, it's made me realize just how small time I'd been thinking. And that maybe all my running, from my life, myself... maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.”

“Running from yourself… What do you mean?” She felt like she was missing something, something important.

“Well, I mean, I didn't always look this good. The drug that did this to me, that made me a ghoul, I knew what it was going to do.”

Oh God. Ruby didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that.

Hancock continued, his voice steady, but touched with regret. “I just couldn't stand looking at the bastard I saw in the mirror anymore. The coward who'd let all those ghouls from Diamond City die. Who was too scared to protect his fellow drifters from Vic and his boys. If I took it, I'd never have to look at him again. I could put that all behind me. I'd be free. Didn't seem like a choice at all. Turns out it was just me running from somethin' else in my life.”

So, it had been an act of self destruction. Ruby grabbed Hancock’s hands and stared intently into his eyes. “Hancock, I need you to listen to me. You are _not_ a coward. You’re one of the bravest people I know. Stop beating yourself up over the past. You did your best, when most people didn’t even try. You’re still trying. And when you ran, you had your reasons.” She dropped his hands and gave him a quick, fierce hug. “You’re one of the good ones, believe me… Please believe me.”

“Hearing that coming from someone like you... I don't know if you understand what that means to me,” he said smiling and clearly touched by her words. “So lemme get to the point. Throwing in with you has been the best decision I've ever made. It's like I found a part of myself I never realized was missing... which happens sometimes when you're a ghoul. If I hadn't taken up with you, I'd probably be in a gutter somewhere, getting gnawed on by radroaches. You have been one hell of a friend.”

Holy shit. Ruby’s mind started swirling. Did Hancock have actual feelings for her? Missing piece… that _sounded_ like a love confession, but then he made a joke… Maybe he was just worried he’d make her uncomfortable. Maybe she was reading too much into this. She should just talk to him. Yes… no. She didn’t want to risk their friendship. But he was used to people throwing themselves at him, he’d understand… It would be fine, yes. She would take the risk.

“Hancock…” she stammered out before her nerves failed her. _Be bold Ruby_. She tried again, hear heart pounding, “Do you think we could ever be more than just friends?”

“Heh. It that obvious? But come on. You don't want to wake up to this mug every morning. Never wish that on anyone I cared for.”

“You mean you want something long term?” Ruby asked, her heart beating even faster with excitement. “A real relationship? Because that’s _exactly_ what I want.”

Hancock responded by kissing her tenderly. His lips were the same rough texture as the rest of his skin, familiar from the few times she had kissed his cheek and from their frequent hugs. She sighed happily and kissed him back.

When broke apart, Hancock was wearing the biggest grin Ruby had ever seen. “Wouldn't expect that kind of lapse in judgement from you,” he joked. “But I guess that works out for me then, doesn't it? Heh. Moments like this, I know all that karma stuff is bull. Because no one like me should be this lucky.”

“Gotta disagree,” said Ruby, as she climbed onto his lap and cupped his face in her hands. “I meant everything I said before. You’re a good man, and you make me happy.” She gave him a quick kiss before she continued, “You are a brave, funny, cleaver bad boy, with a silver tongue and a heart of gold.” She kissed him again. “You have an _incredibly_ sexy voice.” Another kiss. “And you have amazing eyes. They’re like polished jet, and they catch the stars.” One more kiss, longer this time. “I’m lucky too. I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Hancock, and with surprising grace and strength , he scooped her to her feet. “Come on, Love," he said grinning. "Let's get this freakshow on the road.”

They set out for Goodneighbor hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The line Hancock says to the mirelurk is an actual combat line from the game, and it is glorious.
> 
> I can’t be the only one who loves when Hancock says the player is “such a scrapper.” I headcanon that ‘Scrapper,’ ‘Love,’ and (obviously) ‘Sunshine’ are Hancock’s pet names for Sole.
> 
> Hope I didn’t bore you with too much word-for-word game dialogue. I just have a hard time imagining Hancock saying anything else (it’s already so cute). Thanks for reading!


End file.
